


Casey Gets Bodied

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat, Crossdressing, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, femboy, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Casey is unbelievably bad at video games.  He’s the noisiest, bitchiest member of his local fighting game community and he never seems to get any better! Can anyone shut this adorable femboy crossdresser’s mouth?





	Casey Gets Bodied

“Horse shit! Oh my fucking god, fuck that! Holy shit that’s cheap!” a shrill voice rang out.

In the lower left hand corner of the venue, all eyes turned towards the set up with a very angry person sitting down to play.

“That character is so fucking busted! I can’t believe you’d use him!” The same person complained, shouting unnecessarily loud.

The poor person playing friendlies with the volatile ball of anger attempted a response. “You’re… you’re using Chun Li. She’s kind of the best character in 3rd-”

“Shut the fuck up and let me run it back!”

The firebrand screaming at the television was none other than Casey Lee, the worst member of the local fighting game community. And was Casey ever a peculiar looking dude, something he claimed was the result of countless lost money matches. His hair was died a silky silver, kept in cute little pigtails that sprung up from either side of his head. Casey claimed he had to keep his hair like that whenever he was playing at his local game store thanks to one of those money match defeats, but repeated sightings of him elsewhere saw him wearing the same hairstyle.

“He lost a money match” was a common explanation from Casey as to why he was dressed. Why was he wearing makeup and lipstick all the time? Lost a money match. Why was he always wearing a pink tank top and tiny spats? Lost a money match. Why did he have such a petite frame he was working on at the gym constantly? Why did he have such thick thighs and a shapely ass that was borderline unfair on a guy? Why did he occasionally wear high heels with it all? Lost a money match. Casey venomously insisted that was it. The slightest inference that he swung the other way was met with a biblical fit of trash talk and bitching.

But by far Casey’s most defining trait, more so than his feminine looks or his ass that gave Ivy competition, was that he was so fucking bad at video games. No one had seen him win a single friendly where the opponent wasn’t sandbagging. No one had even seen him lose 1-2 in bracket. He always showed up for the weekly, promptly lost 0-2 and complained he’d “never play this shitty game ever again”. Promptly following that declaration, he’d play friendlies until one in the morning.

He was complete ass. Complete ass at video games, a complete ass personality wise, and had the most wide and complete ass you’d ever seen on a guy.

Casey felt his legs starting to go numb beneath the heavy arcade stick positioned on his lap. People suggested he buy a lighter fightstick, but Casey wanted only the best! Only the finest gaming peripherals laced with superfluous neon green from the trendiest manufacturers would do. He’d slammed his palms and fists on it in frustration enough that the over $200 device frequently disconnected between rounds.

Seeing his Chun-Li knocked out flat, Casey once again was boiling with rage. Again he slapped his hands impotently against the device with a blunt impact.

“Why the fuck do you play Sean, he’s such a cheap ass character! Can’t you quit your high tier bullshit for a single match and play someone honest!?” Casey complained.

Casey’s opponent was befuddled. Aside from actually being good at fighting games, Casey was a tourneyfag in every sense of the word (as well as several additional senses). Despite this, he still did mental gymnastics to justify his S+ tier character choice somehow making him the underdog. His opponent had had enough. He unplugged his USB PS1 controller and walked away.

Casey flung out a flurry of taunts as his opponent left. “That’s right, you better run! Go back to your lame-ass baby gam-fuckfuckFUCK!”

Casey hit his fightstick again, sending ripples throughout his thigh flesh. How dare he just walk away from their friendlies! How was he ever going to get good if he wasn’t playing!? Was he suppose to practice combos in the lab or something? Fuck that!

“Is this set up open?” someone asked.

Oh no. Not him.

It was Andrew. When it came to fighting games, Andrew was everything Casey wanted. The actually pretty good player consistently got top 8 at the weekly, a local hidden boss that gave known names a run for their money… He was even one of only a handful of people at the local game store who knew that spraying an entire canister of axe body spray didn’t equate to an actual shower. Nice, friendly, and patient… what did he want with Casey!?

“Y-y-no.” Casey spat out. He always got so nervous around Andrew! Tournament nerves came resurging back as Casey tried to summon his will to be some semblance of good in front of him. At least, those butterflies in his stomach felt like tournament nerves.

“Cool! Are you down for some friendlies?” Andrew asked.

“N-no! I want your all! Let’s do a money match, o-okay!?” Casey asked.

Andrew was a little surprised “You sure? I guess we can but-”

“Sh-shut up and play!” Casey barked.

To the character select screen the two went. Casey instapicked Chun Li with Andrew ruminating on the screen for a long while before selecting Twelve. The match was on. Casey, of course, began the only way he knew how: a poorly spaced, easily punishable assault readable from a mile away. With a few well timed parrys, Andrew styled on the increasingly flustered Casey game 1. On game 2, the download was complete. Casey didn’t get a hit in before Andrew had scored a perfect.

“Fuck off with that swooping eagle transformation bullshit, oh my god!” Casey raged.

“So uh… best of three, right?” Andrew asked?

“Yeah sure whatever! LET’S GO!” an extremely salty Casey whined.

Andrew took his sweet time picking his fighter again, eventually picking Ken. Seemingly in an effort to further humiliate Casey… Andrew didn’t move at all to start the match. He simply stood where he was and spammed fireballs. Casey found himself with a herculean task in his lap for his poor skill-deprived abilities. Over and over he ate hadoukens trying to get through to Andrew, failing a dismal amount of parrys in the worst attempt to flaunt skill imaginable. Once he was down to 40% health, he finally managed to get a hit in.

But his feeling of triumph at his accomplishment was short-lived, since it prompted Andrew to actually start moving. Casey was left without another hit as his health bar drained to nothing.

Casey was furious. He could hardly concentrate. His consciousness was a flow of incoherent swearing eager to cascade out of his trash-talking face. Frustrated, incoherent button mashing was all he could offer up right now, as opposed to his regular play style of slightly less-frustrated incoherent button mashing. Casey got some hits in by merit of his pseudo random finger presses, but it was a sad consolation prize Andrew’s total domination.

The announcer rang through with a loud KO. Casey slammed his fist down on his fight pad again. A noise like something in between a grunt and a scream came from between his clenched teeth.

“Shoto scrub!” raged Casey “Oh my god, you-”

“You got beaten by a Shoto scrub. That means you’re worse than a Shoto scrub.” Andrew finished his sentence for him. “Now, how much money did we agree to again?”

Casey wanted to spout a deluge of insults at such a volume he’d probably be banned from the venue for the next few weeklies. He wanted to call him a scrub, a tryhard, and a lucky fuck but… but he couldn’t summon the will to do it! Those tournament nerves bottling up in his stomach felt like they were exploding… and suddenly all that anger started to fade away! He still felt nervous and his face was still red but… but a surge of feelings he’d hardly felt before were washing over him. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew he wanted to play more matches with Andrew!

“L-let’s run it back! Double or nothing!” Casey spouted.

“Nah, I’d feel like I’d be taking advantage of you,” replied Andrew.

Taking advantage of him? Why was that causing Casey to blush even harder? Still, he couldn’t take no for an answer!

“Let’s rematch while I sit on your lap!” Casey blurted out.

Andrew gave him such a look. “What?”

Wait, what the fuck!? Casey couldn’t believe what he was saying! But Casey’s mouth pressed on regardless. “It’s these stupid hard chairs they gave us. I’m used to playing on my couch at home, you know?”

“…You want to sit in my lap because of that?” Andrew asked in complete bewilderment.

Casey’s instinctual need to taunt overid the screaming voice in his brain to stop immediately. “Yeah? So? What’s the matter, pussying out?”

“…Okay” Andrew replied.

Oh no. Andew had accepted his offer. There was no way he could back out now. His mouth had actually wrote a check his butt could cash.

Casey’s brain desperately tried to decipher the logic his pride had used to get him in this situation as he raised his fat jiggling boy butt and sat down on Andrew’s lap. Why had he… Ah! That was it! He had a major strategic advantage sitting on Andrew’s lap! With his huge girly ass and uber thick thighs in the seat of this guy, there was no way he could concentrate on his gameplay! Surely his mind would be awash with fantasies about his big fat butt. Squeezing it, licking it, sucking the sweat off it… probably even taking his long, hard cock and fucking it all the way inside! Then, he’d have all those gnawing questions about his sexuality to deal with and be totally incapacitated! Haha, what a loser!

A little smirk crept across Casey’s face as the two headed into another match. Casey was going to win! With his genius plan, Andrew would feel like a total gaywad and be an easy punching bag to…

W-wait, why was his heart racing!? Why did it feel so good to sit in his lap? Why did he want his hair stroked? Why did it feel so good to be close to him!? Why was he so warm? Not even like a sweaty hot warm but like a cozy, inviting warm? A-aaah, those tournament nerves were coming back! He couldn’t concentrate on fighting at all suddenly! What was Casey suppose to do now!? Casey didn’t want to fight at all now, all he wanted to do was snuggle against Andrew’s chest!

Andrew however was seemingly left unphased by the situation at hand. His Necro was able to prod at Casey’s Chun Li without so much of any challenge. Game 1 was easy. Game 2 was a joke. Despite the major ass whooping, Casey didn’t burst out into brat fit the moment he lost. Casey was silent, sitting on Andrew’s lap frozen still.

“So uhh… second match right?” Andrew asked.

It took Casey a while to reply. He couldn’t think of what to say, his nerves were overwhelming! As a result, his mouth did the thinking for him.

“Y-you’re really good!” Casey replied.

Andrew smiled “Thanks! I think you’re well on your way to being great at this game too!”

A genuine compliment about his skill in fighting games! Steam just about blew out of Casey’s ears as the poor boy overheated from that sweet gesture! His heart pounded as quick as his fingers had earlier.

There was no mistaking this for tournament nerves any more. He was infatuated!

Casey was non-responsive. He just stared forward into Andrew’s gaze. Casey didn’t need to say a word, it was written all over his face.

Andrew got the message. This money match was suddenly a bout of money matchmaking. Andrew decided to use the most optimal move in this situation and rock Casey’s world. He leaned in and stole a kiss from Casey’s lips right there on the tournament floor!

Casey’s body surged to life the moment those plush lips made contact with his! Oh my god, he was being kissed! By Andrew, the nicest, strongest, sweetest guy in the local community! What was he supposed to do!? Casey never really strongly felt he was gay, he should turn him down right!? The crossdressing and the fat butt he worked so hard on were coincidental. Y-yeah that’s right! He’d push him away, say he was sorry and then they’d finally complete their match…

Casey instead let his fightstick fall to the floor and full embraced the man kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Andrew and pulled him closer as he sat in his lap like a bride being carried, legs hanging freely in the air. His mouth parted and let the lip kissing turn to a full on tongue twisting spit-swapping makeout session. Casey couldn’t help himself. He’d finally been tamed!

The rest of the venue paid surprisingly little mind to the homosexual makeout session happening in the back corner of the local game store. A few people noticed and were surprised with what they saw, but most were just thankful for the small break in Casey’s incessant bitching. Very little attention was paid either’s way as Andrew picked Casey’s petite frame up and escorted them both into the one man restroom.

Casey was finally let down, knees placed on the closed seat of the bathroom’s toilet. His breath was hot and heavy with a sexual energy he’d hardly felt before.

“Oh, Andrew! You’re so fucking good at video games!” He moaned aloud.

“Did you like that, huh?” Andrew asked, calm demeanor gradually fading as his own excitement overwhelmed him. “Did you like getting fucking spanked over and over again out there!?”

With that taunt, Andrew swung his hand down hard. His fully outstretched palm against Casey’s succulent thick boy booty made that fat ass wobble like Ice Climbers. Casey had no fire in his stomach to defy those taunts. He was terrible at fighting games. Andrew had all the right to do with him as he pleased with his superior skill!

“Harder! Again!” Casey yelled. “Spank my scrub ass, I need to learn!”

Casey groaned in delight as another firm smack ran across his keister. The impact from Andrew’s hands was turning his butt bright red. Soon Andrew was groping and kneading Casey’s butt. God, it felt so good to get manhandled this way! Every little touch sent lightning through Casey’s body. Every little squeeze, jiggle, flick, and smack was heaven on earth. He was so enthralled!

“You’re a complete scrub and you know it!” Andrew shouted “So, what are you going to do huh? Are you going to actually grind out skill in the lab or are you gonna run that mouth of yours more?”

Casey didn’t answer immediately. Instead he just moaned and rubbed his luscious butt against the bulge in Andrew’s shorts, showing just how much he was willing to grind.

Andrew laughed. “Let’s start then, huh? Ready for a pounding?”

This was it. Going through with this meant removing any shred of doubt about his love of cock. People would hear stories about how he lost his virginity - with a man - getting his ass fucked in the bathroom. They’d hear stories about how he loved it and how he became a complete anal queen from there on out. Rumors would spread about Casey’s new, preferred method of paying off his money match debts, face down ass up on the floor of wherever his opponent wanted him…

Casey’s dick was throbbing at that. Oh god, why hadn’t he done this all sooner!? Yes, please, more of that!

The little buttslut dropped to his knees, hurriedly tugging down Andrew’s pants as he went. Casey didn’t even need to see Andrew’s naked crotch to have a flood of whorish desires wash over him. That huge bulge in the front of his plaid boxers was enough to get him to salivate. Casey nuzzled his cheeks against the clothed erection. He hardly knew why, it just felt right! It felt so good to have his face rubbing against that excited lump of dick. All of this and the best had yet to come. Casey was breathless with excitement as he finally pulled down that pair of underwear.

There it was. A pulsating erect dick was staring him in the face. Oh god it… it was so big! His heart skipped a beat when it all finally came into view. Every inch of his pupils were filled with the fondest gaze for that twitching rod of fuck. Like most people, Casey had always found the scent of sweaty men in a hot cramped space disgusting, but something about this heat and odor emanating from Andrew’s crotch… Gosh it was so dirty! So naughty! It got him far too horny! It was official. Casey had a 10-90 matchup vs giant dicks.

Casey grabbed Andrew’s shaft. It looked big, but actually feeling the beast throb and wiggle in his hands was something else entirely. Were… were all boys this big? Was he underendowed? Gosh, how many of the guys on the floor, guys he’d never given a second glance, had been packing something like this the whole time? Were there some even bigger? Would they fuck him too if he sat on their crotch and hugged them and let him grope his ass and whispered how bad he wanted it and…

Casey’s long held reservations about being gay were soon buried beneath the restless head of a newly-christened size queen. But he was getting ahead of himself fantasizing about how many juicy cocks the other venue patrons owned. He had a big pent-up prick staring him in the face right now that needed his undivided attention. He pumped the shaft up and down until Andrew was at full mast. And all the while, Casey couldn’t take his eyes off the incredible beast.

It was becoming readily apparently simply touching this thing wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him much longer. He couldn’t hold back his urges. It was time for Casey to get his first taste of cock.

Casey had his second kiss of the night as he pressed his lips against Andrew’s crown and made out with that steamy shaft. At first it was just supposed to be a delicate tap, nothing more than sticking his feet in the water. But something in Casey’s head just took control when their flesh touched. Some deep rooted zen overrode every thought in his head, letting his body do what he needed to do. That tapping kiss was soon a head-encompassing mouthful of cock. That mouthful itself was soon a limits-testing jawful. Casey found some inner repressed slut blossoming out of him, and this untapped energy was keen to drive off his gag reflex and take Andrew’s shaft down to the hilt.

Casey did it. All the way down, balls tapping his chin on his first cocksucking session. But just like his earlier matches in the venue proper, his victory wasn’t very long lived. Casey’s gag reflex finally caught back up with him, forcing him to sloppily expel Andrew’s hard-on, spilling dick-laced slobber all down his front, and leaving his tongue dangling from his panting, stretched-out mouth. Now he had a memento across his clothing to tell everyone what had happened with him and Andrew, as if their suspiciously long time in the bathroom together wasn’t enough. But oh how little Casey cared. After a moment to regain his breath and clear his throat, Casey was completely hypnotized by Andrew’s dick once again. Now, with some semblance.of control, he took to bobbing his head up and down the flesh rod in front of him in lavishing cock worship. At least the grumbles he’d heard of “Casey fucking sucks!” might include some praise from now on too.

As much as Casey was absorbed in this little oral heaven, as much as he’d be perfectly content to wet and please this dick until he forgot everything else happening around him, until he couldn’t wash the taste of that dick out of his mouth, Andrew had other plans. There was still a venue full of people to play with. As good as getting head from the scene’s worse brat was, he’d much prefer to pump and dump the guy and get back to a few more rounds. It was time for something more visceral. Time to work out something a bit more technically challenging.

Andrew looked down at Casey. Casey stared back up at him like a puppy ready to take orders.

“Get up.” Andrew ordered. “Let me get some of that ass.”

Casey shivered at those words. Not only had he sucked a cock tonight, he was going to get properly fucked! His pecker was tenting his shorts in excitement already. Casey dropped his pants. He crept his tight black spats down his thick thighs, leaving him in nothing but a pink thong. That too soon fell by the wayside, leaving his ass naked and cock to dangle. He reached his hands back to pry his cheeks apart and leave his asshole exposed for Andrew to claim.

“You ever do this before?” Andrew asked.

“N-no…” Casey answered shakily.

“Hard to believe.” replied Andrew.

Casey pressed his chest against the back end of the toilet seat, face almost smashed against the wall, waiting for it all to begin. He blushed when he saw and heard Andrew handling some sort of liquid, learning he had come prepared. Was it his whole plan this entire time to seduce him or was it just coincidence!?

Casey gasped as he felt it. Cold wet lubricant heralding the arrival of a hot thick cock ready to thrust inside him. At first he panicked. Despite his tendency to crossdress, he’d never actually taken anything up the butt before! He was sure it’d never fit in him. He was certain Andrew would never fit that enormous, jaw-stretching cock head of his into his bottom. But then it started happening. His anal lips parted wider as the full head popped inside. His inner walls relaxed and let that rod of flesh claim his insides. There was no resistance. There was no pain, hardly any discomfort. Casey’s only reaction now was a deep, guttural groan of delight as he felt his butt stuffed with cock.

And that was all just from having a hot dick shoved inside of him. Once Andrew started pumping his cock, fucking away Casey’s virginity and showing Casey the wonders of his prostate, poor Casey couldn’t control himself. If only there was a pillow he could moan into to cushion the sound of his whorish squealing. But no, all there was was tiled walls allowing his wailing delight to reverberate and amplify. Likely anyone outside the bathroom door could tell what was going on, even before Casey started yelling “Harder! Fuck me harder!” as Andrew pumped his ass.

This was such a natural calling. He wish he’d been brave enough to acknowledge his urges sooner. Nothing beat this. Nothing beat having the cutest guy in the local FGC holding him tight, breathing down his neck, and shoving a huge dick in him as far as it could go! This needed to become a regular thing. If only he was half as good at fighting games as he was at anal sex. Maybe he could trade? Perhaps he could go over to Andrew’s from now on to train, then let him fuck him in the ass? Oh, it was so free! It was a win-win, too perfect!

Andrew suddenly intensified his pace. Casey could feel it, he was close! He pumped Casey faster and faster, descending into reckless animalistic fucking. This was it. He was going to take another man’s seed inside of him! Oh god, it got him so fucking horny!

Casey responded to that quickened pace by slamming his ass against Andrew’s crotch even faster. He was going to milk that cock for all it was worth! It was totally gay, but he didn’t care anymore. He’d gotten his ass beat so bad before, taking it a different way didn’t bother him anymore!

There he went. Andrew froze. It was time.

A hot spurt of Andrew’s baby batter shot deep into Casey’s insides. He’d.. he’d done it. He made someone cum. He finally found something he was good at. A naughty sensation mixed with a sense of accomplishment washed over Casey. A devilish grin swept over him as he decided to style a little. Casey pumped his butt a little while Andrew continued to cum out, stirring the guy into an even more intense ejaculation. Andrew started moaning all his own, shaking a little. His cock fired anew, painting Casey’s walls white. Casey loved it. 

Andrew pulled out with a loud sigh. “You’re… you’re good…” he weezed, reaching for a sheet of toilet paper to wipe his dick with.

“Th-thanks!” Casey replied.

Aaaah, he complimented him! He was so sweet! Casey was so enthralled, he hardly cared about the semen leaking out of his asshole and down his taint.

This was a great way to manage his anger! Any time he got too salty, he could just dive in the bathroom and get a taste of something saltier to wash that stress away. Perfect! Ooh, or maybe he could even harness his rage into getting laid by strangers? Perhaps after enough borderline flirting, he could start yelling things like “Fuck me!” and “Oh, fuck my ass!” and if they picked up he was flirting, the could get in the bathroom and get to fucking? If not, he’d just move to another set up.

The homosexuality option select… it was perfect!

—-

Despite Casey’s hopefulness, he was quick to sink back into old patterns. Within 10 minutes of leaving the restroom, Casey was already back to screaming his lungs out in rage instead of ecstacy. Mostly all he’d gained was an extra option to satisfy people after asking for money matches. Kissing permavirgins and sucking their stinking cocks soon became the norm for poor Casey.

Nothing much had changed. Casey was still a wannabe Spike getting treated like a Timmy. The only difference now was how often he was taking thick, throbbing Johnnies. A sore loser with a sore, often cum filled ass.


End file.
